· Sonrisas de Colores ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward quedó fascinando y se contagió de ese mal de la cabeza cuando vio a aquella niña adorable con esa sonrisa policromática que le dejó fascinado y la vez asombrado. Porque tener dientes de colores, ¡era divertido! Tontería mía


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para relatar mis vivencias y locuras diarias.

**Sonrisas de Colores**

**-**

**.**

**.**

**—¡N**o quiero ir! —gimió Edward intentando soltarse de la mano de su madre, quién prácticamente lo estaba llevando arrastrando hacia la entrada del pequeño colegio. Desde lejos parecía una escena adorable, de un hermoso y tierno niño de un cabello rebelde, poseyente de un color nada común, unos brillantes y enormes ojos verdes y una gran palidez que le hacía destacar entre todos.

Él se resistía a ser llevado al colegio, su madre había tenido que llevarle por medio de engaños hasta la escuela, y ahora que el muy pillo se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su madre, se había hecho del difícil. Todos parecían verlo divertido, el cómo hacia muecas y tiraba del brazo de su madre, cómo daba pequeños saltos intentando alejarse de ella y todo, pero desde luego que su madre no le parecía divertido en lo absoluto.

—Jovencito, irás quieras o no. No te pregunté si querías venir —replicó y medio gruñó la mujer a su hijo. El niño le puso mala cara.

—¡Me has engañado! ¡Por eso no me preguntaste! —chilló el chico de cinco años intentando sin éxito soltarse del brazo de ella, mientras casi llegaban al colegio. Edward odiaba ir al colegio, se le hacía aburrido eso de tener que hacer dibujos tontillos con crayolas para que al final le parecieran inútiles garabatos sin sentido.

Eso lo podía hacer en casa, ¿no? Pero sabía que los padres sólo querían deshacerse de ellos. ¡No aprendía absolutamente nada aquí! O al menos, eso creía él. Porque era más activo que nada, no podía estarse quieto en un solo lugar y era por eso también que odiaba de sobremanera ir al preescolar.

Fruncía el ceño y ponía mala cara intentando desagradar a los demás, pero parecía todo lo contrario y eso le irritaba todavía más. Se despidió de su madre casi al borde las lágrimas del enojo y lo llevaron a donde se supondría que pasaría el día entero.

Miró desanimado al resto de los niños que estaban allí cuando lo llevaron hasta su aula, los niños parecían estar haciendo manualidades, dibujando, pintando, jugando con muñecos, en fin, y él sólo estaba allí parado mirando sin saber qué ponerse hacer para no aburrirse mucho. Y entonces la vio, una niña que estaba sentada en el rincón, sola, aparentemente alejada del resto. A Edward le pareció muy curiosa y no pudo evitar mirarla mucho, mientras miraba su mesa y sacaba crayolas del empaque.

Edward se preguntó por qué no estaría con el resto de los niños, porque simplemente estaba sola allí, siendo ignorada por los demás, como si no existiera. Pero a ella no parecía importarle, porque estaba muy concentrada observando las crayolas que tenía en la mesa.

El niño no pudo evitar dirigirse hasta ella, llegando hasta el rincón en donde se localizaba su mesa y poniéndose enfrente de ella, mientras le miraba con la cabeza ladeada, observándola bien. Ella era muy pequeña, parecía una de esas muñecas frágiles que su hermana apartaba de él, porque era muy pálida, poseía unos rizos marrones que enmarcaban su rostro con forma de corazoncito. Y sus ojos… sus ojos eran como de un tierno cachorrito.

Y entonces, para gran sorpresa y desconcierto, ella sonrió. Pero no con cualquier sonrisa, sino con una sonrisa policromática. Una sonrisa de muchos colores. Edward le miró sin decir nada, algo desconcertado y divertido porque ella se veía graciosa. Para la mayor sorpresa él, ella mientras le miraba se llevó despreocupada una crayola a la boca y comenzó moderla como si fuera un dulce y delicioso caramelo.—Hola —dijo ella.

—Hola… —murmuró Edward sorprendido por las acciones de la niña. Seguía observando casi con la boca abierta como ella se comía casi en su totalidad la cera roja que tenía en la mano, ¡como si nada! Desde luego que era lo más raro que había visto en su cortísima vida.

Y lo más fascinante.

—Tú… ¿cómo es que comes crayolas? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad, sin poder contenerse. Ella sonrió mostrando de nuevo sus dientes amarillos, verdes, rojos, azules, morados… de luces policromáticas que lucían extrañamente.

—Me gustan mucho, saben deliciosas —saltó ella mientras quitaba el papel que envolvía a la crayola azul marino y se la llevaba a la boca, mientras seguía mirando como si nada al niño que tenía enfrente.—¿Quieres? —añadió extendiéndole la crayola azul.—La azul es mi favorita…

Edward no contestó, sencillamente miró la crayola que le extendía la niña sin saber qué hacer. Es decir, ¡nunca se había atrevido a comer crayolas! En fin, nunca se le había ocurrido en primer lugar. Y esta niña parecía ofrecérsela como si fuera un chocolate o un caramelo macizo que después resultaba horriblemente empalagoso.

Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, la niña le miró con el ceño fruncido, algo irritada mientras apartaba la crayola. —¡Ah! También piensas que soy rara y fracasada —medio chilló la niña, algo ofendida. Entonces Edward entendió el porqué la niña estaba sentada, en un rincón, comiéndose solitariamente sus crayolas como si fueran deliciosos dulces.

—No, ¿por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Edward.

—Todos piensan que soy rara, fracasada y estoy mal de la cabeza por comerme las crayolas, no hablan conmigo porque piensan que se los contagiaré y también estarán mal de la cabeza —contestó ella haciendo una cara que parecía ser de un… ¿gatito?—¿Piensas tú eso?

—No… sólo que nunca se me había ocurrido —contestó con sinceridad Edward, mientras miraba a la pobre y de repente triste niña. ¿Por qué habrían de rechazarla solo por eso? Era muy tonto. Y esa era una de las razones por las que también detestaba el colegio.

Nunca había sido rechazado de esa manera, pero le parecía una tontería. Mientras ella había dicho todo esto, él miró sin poder evitarlo sus fascinantes dientes de colores. Resultaban extraños pero a la vez divertidos de ver. ¿Podría tenerlos así? ¿cómo se vería?

Sin pensarlo mucho, Edward se sentó en el sitio que estaba al lado de ella y entonces le preguntó: —¿Por qué te gusta comer crayolas?

—Porque saben muy ricas y me gusta tener los dientes de colores —soltó ella alegremente mientras presumía su sonrisa policromática que Edward admiró de nuevo. Ella se llevó otra crayola amarilla y la mordió, al tiempo que la frotaba con sus dientes, pintándolos.

Edward tomó una crayola azul entre sus manos. Sonrió para sí mismo, por lo divertido que resultaría ser, le quitó rápidamente el papel que le envolvía y se la llevó a la boca sin miramientos. La mordió y casi pensó que era un caramelo suave, de no ser por el extraño y diferente sabor que poseía ésta. No sabía nada mal, y no podría describir el sabor que tenía, pero sabía que estaba rica.

Ellos comenzaron a comerse las crayolas variadas de tonos que tenían en la mesa, para la asombrada y reprobatoria mirada de la profesora y las extrañadas miradas de los niños. Habían tratado de corregir a Bella en sus hábitos, pero no habían podido ni un poco.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos tuviesen unas brillantes y coloridas sonrisas que no pudieron evitar presumir ante los demás. A Edward todo esto el pareció muy divertido y a Bella también. Más a ella, pues por fin había encontrado un compañero con quien divertirse y disfrutar de las coloridas y sabrosas crayolas. Después hablaron entre ellos, ella supo su nombre y él el suyo.

Desde ese día, jamás se separaron y fueron los dos pirados que comían crayolas en el rincón del aula. Porque Edward se envició con la apariencia y el sabor de las crayolas y también con Bella, quién resultó ser la niña más intersante y divertida que había conocido. Y mientras tanto, los compañeros les evitaron más, porque gracias a Edward se convencieron que definitivamente esa locura por las crayolas era contagiosa. Al menos eso pensaban mientras veían a los dos niños reírse y devorarse las crayolas.

**N/A:**

+xD Sin Comentarios. Sólo sé que es una completa locura, pero que a la vez me encantó. Sé me ocurrió mientras hacía un trabajo para dibujo, con crayolas. Aww, me imaginó a Edward comiendo crayolas y me encanta!! ^-^ Ah y espero que nadie piense que comer crayolas es raro, porque sino los castro, eh? xD No, no es cierto, respeto si opinan que es raro, pero la verdad es que opino todo lo contrario =)

Gracias si es que leyeron!¡!¡!¡!

**Leon.**


End file.
